Intricate Demise: A Complicated Ending
by Silverdraggin
Summary: The start of a revamp of the original story. Based off of my car club its a boys vs. girls in a male dominated past time. See who comes up smelling like a rose, I'd like to see it myself :) R&R please
1. A Simple Beginning

INTRICATE DEMISE: A COMPLICATED ENDING  
  
If you wish to start the story, feel free to scroll down. This first part is just some helpful info...  
  
A BRIEFING:  
  
This story is about a car club that I truly own in the DFW, Texas, USA area. I am unsure as to where the story is going because it's based on real life events. To an extent of course. Only I will ever know the difference between fact and fiction. Since weird things happen to me, I would say alot of the stuff within these pages that most would believe as fiction, is probably true. That's just the way it goes around here. Never fear, this is my first take at fanfic and I am a bit rusty with a 5 year writer's block. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I LOVE punctuation. I have a tendancy to overdo it. That and run on sentences. But please, don't let it stop you from enjoying what I hope will turn out to be a fairly interesting short story. As for Tempest asking if any of the characters from TFTF and all related ideas are within these pages, Who knows???  
  
CHARACTERS:  
  
Silver- Our heroine  
  
Valeen (Val)- Our soap Opera  
  
Jared- Our Leprechan  
  
Koda- The man who knows EVERYTHING  
  
Ronnie- A royal pain in the arse  
  
Angel- The sweet saviour that keeps everything calm, mainly Silver.  
  
INTRICATE DEMISE CAR CLUB- Silver's beater car club  
  
Operation Burnout Car Club- The evilness of the story  
  
A NOTE:  
  
The whole beginning of the story is due for a revamp. It was something I wrote in like 20 minutes and I am very upset with it. I beg your forgiveness.   
  
PREMISE:  
  
What is this story about. Hmmm, hard to say since I didn't really know when I started writing it. Besides, if I told you at the start, who would read it? Let's put it this way. It's about a girl run beater car club trying to make it in a boys world. Sounds good. As for any other plot?? It's in the words my friend...  
  
NOW ON WITH THE SHOW::::::  
  
Intricate Demise: A Complicated Ending  
  
Chapter One: A Simple Beginning  
  
Silver floored the dark green aging 94' Honda Accord, feeling the body rattle all around her. She groaned as another red light made her slam on the brakes, a slight squealing noise permeating from the front tires. She was gonna be late for work again, no denying it. She slammed her fists against the steering wheel, cussing under her breath. Her boss was gonna either fire her or kill her. She debated which would be worse as she jumped on the gas again as the light went green. The sick whine of an untuned motor resounding in her ears.  
  
"God, I wish the damn radio worked, at least it wouldn't be so boring to drive this clunking heap."  
  
She flew around the corner, narrowly missing an SUV as she swerved into the parking lot. The Honda bucked as she rammed it into the closest parking spot of the fast food restaurant she worked at. Leaping out, she slammed the door, not bothering to lock it in hopes someone would steal the beater out from under her.   
  
Flying through the door, she gave a quick wave to Valeen. Punching in, she turned and saw the glare from her boss, June.  
  
"Your late....AGAIN!!"  
  
"Yes, I know, I overslept"  
  
"Silver you're better than this, if you are late one more time this week, I'll have to write you up"  
  
"Yes maam."  
  
She gave a quick smile as she went up to do her daily grind, gossiping with Valeen, or Val, as she called her.  
  
"So Val, how goes it?"  
  
"Oh, you know, same story, different day. Me and Brendan are fighting again. He says that I'm cheating on him. You know I'm not though," she cried.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Men are so insecure. Don't worry Val, once you can hang out again we'll find you a man that will treat you right."  
  
"Thanks Silver, you always lift my spirits when I work with you."  
  
Most of that day, Silver spent dreaming, of owning a whole fleet of tuned, racing machines. Imports, Domestics, American Muscle, she didn't care so long as they purred like a panther and she was behind the wheel. Gazing into the parking lot she spied Jared rolling up in his old beater. An older Honda Accord then her own. He parked beside her and she noticed how both had faded paint, sagging bumpers, and just screaming for a tune up.  
  
As Jared walked in an idea hit her.   
  
"Hey Jared, why don't we start the Crappy Hondas of Ft. Worth Club?"  
  
Jared grinned, "Sure, I'll draw up the logo, I've seen plenty of Hondas on their last legs."  
  
Valeen piped up, "Hey I wanna join!"  
  
Silver debated, "But you drive a Ford Escort, hmm I guess we can call it the Crappy Cars of Ft. Worth and be like the anti-car club. No strict rules, dues, or meetings. Just tool around loud and proud in our beaters."  
  
Valeen said, "but what are you goin' to call it??"  
  
"How about Intricate Demise. You know sorta like a Complicated Ending. All our vehicles are headed to the salvage yard in an intricate but slow way. Hell, we may even be able to save some of the poor things."  
  
Jared and Val both smiled, "Sounds cool, when do we start??.... 


	2. As the Wheel Turns

Intricate Demise: A Complicated Ending  
  
Chapter Two: As the Wheel Turns  
  
Silver went home excitedly. She loved cars more than anything. She couldn't afford the gleaming tricked out rides she had seen all over town and she didn't want to settle about just dreaming about it anymore. Now, she may still drive a beater, but she could at least hang out in style with other cars like hers. Hey you had to start somewhere didn't you?  
  
She called her boyfriend, Koda. She ran the idea by him to see what he thought.  
  
"It's whatever you wanna do love. I'll back you up."  
  
Silver asked, "I know you drive a 2003 Mazdaspeed, but do you wanna join my club?"  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
"You can be the lead car when we go places. That spicy orange is hard to miss. It would be a way of foolery. See this gorgeous Import and then a whole bunch of beaters behind it. People will wonder what the hell we are thinking."  
  
Silver, after saying the right "I love yous," and "I'll see you later" hung up the phone. She was antsy. She wanted to go out and start recruiting right away. Finally, she jumped up and called Koda back. She invited him into town to hang out to see who they could get to congregate. Afterwards, she called Val. Yet again, her boyfriend wouldn't let her out. Grabbing her keys, she raced out the door. She looked at her Honda in a whole new light. It even seemed to be a bit peppier. She honked her horn as she squealed in next to Koda in front of the movie store. She gave him a hug and a kiss.   
  
"This is so exciting, but now what do we do?"  
  
"Just start screaming at the oncoming traffic and see who pulls...wait a minute. Hey there's Ronnie, you know, that guy from that club, Operation Burnout that wanted me to join"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Hey Ronnie, Pull it over!!!"  
  
Ronnie came flying up in a Honda Del Sol, reportedly one of the loudest cars in the area. It was teal with a chrome spoiler and various stickers all over it. It looked like he had tried drifting in it and failed miserably but he was proud of it. 


End file.
